Kochankowie ojczyzny / IX
thumb|Bitwa pod Legnicą z Manuskryptu św. Jadwigi. Straszny jest obłok co błyskawicami Zieje, a dęby kruszy piorunami. Straszniejsza chmura szarańczy rozwiana Kiedy na pola spada rozsypana, Lecz najstraszniejsza, Tatarska nawała Któréj zaledwo wyrówna dzień sądu, Kiedy powodzią kraj nasz zalewała Plaga plag! . potwór piekielnego trądu! Pierzchał lud z trwogą gdy najpierwsze czaty Tatarskie, konno na szlakach stanęły Małe ich ślepia urokiem błysnęły Szatańskie lica, kształt ciała kosmaty Łuk, miecz, i arkan do brania w niewolę Co zarzucali na Lackie pacholę . . . Topor kamienny i plugawe szaty. Tłumy szatańskie w bezbrzeżnéj dzikości Spragnione, ludzkiej wietrzące posoki, Okrucieństw chciwe, bez cienia litości, Od zwierząt dziksze czyniące poskoki – Dokoła ognisk z wrzaskiem pląsające Na łóny miast i siół z weselem dzikiém Rżące radości rozjuszonej rykiem! Chmura strzał jasne zaćmiewała słońce! . . Pod ich kopytem ziemia krwią tryskała, I długo potem porosnąć niechciała – I brodzą we krwi któréj zdrój za niemi X. Wasylko w Kozielsku we krwi wezbranej utonął. – Taki że w zdroju tym tonęli ludzie, Idą przeklęci, rózgami bożemi – Niweczą wszelki trud po życia trudzie! To są Tatary! przeżegnaj się dziécię Bo takich dziejów usłyszysz świadectwo, Że odtąd smutno będzie Ci na świecie Choć rodu twego poczujesz szlachectwo – W on czas Bolesław Wstydliwy słał do mnie Bym Kingę wzięła pod opiekę moją, I z mniszki uszła, w skały co ustronnie Po nad Pioniny i Dunajec stoją Więc do Krakowa. ztamtąd w Tatrów lasy Uszliśmy razem w najdziksze pieczary Tylko sokoły znają tamte jary, I karkołomne, jak kozy, Juchasy – Pod Kałką znieśli Tatarzy, zebrane Siły wszech dzielnic – rozlali krwi zdroje Biegli jak powódź, trupami usłane Pola za sobą sprawili rumiane – Najsroższą z bitew pod Chmielnikiem stoczył Król, z razu szczęśliw, późniéj chytrze wzięty Tatarzyn złamał szyki, ręce zbroczył Szedł daléj – prawie cały kraj był wzięty, I pod Opolem, i aż pod Lignicą Kości męczeńskie, Piastów do dziś świecą. Lublin najpierwszy padł pastwą płomieni, Mieszkańcy uszli, albo wytępieni, I pod Sandomierz przyszli hurmą całą Taką straszliwą lecieli nawałą Że bojów sroższych, Polska nie pamięta Odkąd w niéj wiara zamieszkała święta! Od wtóréj strony Roman wiarołomny Szedł, od Halicza, na swą krew niepomny Wpadli – i długo pod miastem walczyli Długo nad Wisłą wszystko pustoszyli Pod Zawichostem wzięli łup ogromny A Sandomierza jednak niezdobyli, Wysłali posła od samego Hana Że chcą o spokój z miastem się ułożyć Lecz nazbyt była dzicz Tatarska znana, I każdy począł się już życiem drożyć. Wtedy wstał Krempa, sędziwy mąż, w całém Mieście otoczon szacunkiem nie małym, Zasłużon wszystkim. zacnego imienia Poważny, mądry, niemałego mienia, Rzekł pójdę, w ślepie zajrzę Tatarowi A jeźli zginę o bracia! pomnijcie! Niech każdy za mnie dwa Zdrowaś odmówi Synaczka Krempy w swéj opiece miejcie –! Poszedł z posłami, co go między siebie Wzięli, i konno znikli w dymu chmurze, Przez zgliszcza, węgle płonące, kałuże Krwi, polecieli w téj strasznéj potrzebie – Chcieli by wydał miasto, skarby, bramy, A Krempa tylko uczynił znak krzyża, I kręcił głową: rzekł miasta niedamy! Jeźli weźmiecie, zginiemy w płomieniach.! Wtedy siepacze na ogniu go kładli, Skórę złupili, skonał w udręczeniach! Kromer. Bielski i t. d. A głowę jego mieszczanie wybladli Ujrzeli za mur miasta podrzuconą I noc się taką zakrwawiła łoną I takie wrzasków i pisków odgłosy Jęki i wycia, rżenia zewsząd piały Że się ścisnęły tchy w piersi, niebiosy Dżdżem strasznym na trzy dni się rozpłakały, I wszystkie dzwony Sandomierza grały – Co żyło, broniąc murów upadało Co raz się biodro staréj baszty chwiało, Wreszcie runęła – przywaliła wroga Co jak zmiażdżone robactwo syczące Konało – inni lecieli w płonące Domy, znaleźli kędy w miasto droga, Straszną ta pamięć, aż do świata końca! Dokąd rumienić się będzie twarz słońca Nieujrzy krwawszych pożóg nad te dzieje O! Sandomierza nieszczęsne koleje! Spytaj tych kości! gruzów i popiołów W ogniach tonące, zawodzące matki, Co w dym rzucone, próżno wyrwać dziatki Chcą, oderwane przemocą od łona! Którym gruchoczą o mur czaszki małe Krzyk dziewic, domów trzask, i niebios łóna Jako twarz Boga na sąd zrumieniona! I krwawą Wisłę! co nurty skostniałe Lodem zawarła! dzień, noc, mordowali Czterdziestu mnichów w modlitwie zrąbali I Koprzywnickich xięży w pień wycięli, Wysiekli mniszki, klasztor, skarby wzięli, Wreszcie niemogąc wszystkich wymordować Do Wisły jęli strącać i ładować Historyczne. Uszyma trupów wozy, i pokryli Niemi do pełna dziewięć ciężkich wozów I w jasyr nasze dziewice, powrozów Związane wężem, naprzód popędzili – Lecą i gnają, wyją wilków stadem, Dymi Sandomierz, nie! gruz Sandomierza, Już sposoczeni w koło ognisk tańczą I dalej lecą rozwianą szarańczą Kędy San Wisły cichaczem domierza – Rok minął odtąd, król w Węgrzech tułaczem, Odkąd lud biedny wył o pomstę płaczem, Aż się raz zjawił Bolko w Pienin skałach, I głośny lament mniszek się rozlegał, Czerwony klasztor żegnał nas na wałach, Płynęły tratwy, a Kraków wylegał Na przywitanie, po groźnych opałach Kraków stał pusty, czarny, wyludniony, Głód, mór i ogień jak za dni Sodomy, A tylko Klasztor świętego Andrzeja Do końca mężnie wrogom czoło stawił, On kraj zasłaniał, i w świecie się wsławił Z niego promieniem szła na kraj nadzieja! Z kwiatem rycerstwa dwaj wojewodowie Krakowski, razem poległ z Sandomierskim, Klimunt, i Jakób wraz kasztelanowie Gardło téż dali. z narodem rycerskim! 'Wojciech ze Stampczyc, Mikołaj z Witowic, Ziemięta, przy nim i stary Grabina, Ach! i twój ojciec ze Sulisławowic Dzielny Sulislaw rej przed niemi trzyma, Wszystko to świętych męczenników kości! . . Co ziemię naszą, relikwią świętości Czynią, i żyzną we wszelakie cnoty Że niebieskiemi iście Polska wroty, A jéj tu dzieje, to dzieje Golgoty! . . I pono z ludu łez ta sól powstała Co się w Wieliczki głębiach pokazała – Kiedy już Kinga na zamek wróciła Nie długie lata na nim zabawiła, Jéj to posagiem, jéj klejnotów mieniem Kraj się tu bronił, król żołdy wypłacał, A jéj cnotami kraj się; téż zbogacał I wspominana była z uwielbieniem Kiedy po śmierci króla, w Sącza górach W klasztorze żyła i w Anielskich chórach Ukołysana usnęła! jam Wisłą Spławną wróciła w Sandomierza mury, Boże! ten widok! był to grób ponury, I tysiąc oczów łzami ku mnie błysło! I gruz klasztoru dźwignąć trzeba było, Lecz już obronnie, jak twierdzę, wznosiło Się wał, i klasztor, i kościół powoli I tak gród znowu wzrósł z nad krwawéj roli! . . O biedne dziecię; tyś nawet nieznała Rodziców własnych! . . byłaś niemowlęciem Gdym po powrocie mym, ciebie przybrała, Lecz dobrém zawsze bywałaś dziecięciem . . . Oto już osmy krzyżyk dziś poczynam I wzrok mój gaśnie . . . i pamięć wątleje, Kościom do grobu tęskno, a nadzieję Duszy méj, niebios łaknącéj, wspominam Co dzień przed Panem, dokąd jego wola; Niechaj cielesna cięży mi niedola Lecz mi czas spocząć wszakci w téj koronie Czwartego króla pamiętam na tronie . . . Lecz w krótce przyjdzie ostatnia godzina, W której się skończy cokolwiek poczyna, A w któréj pocznie się co się nie kończy Gdy z duchy ojców duch mój się połączy . . . Tobie, me dziecię, sierocie bez mienia, Ostatniej z rodu, pobożnej i prawéj Znaczy tam w myśli klasztorne sklepienia Gdzie święta cisza, i karne ustawy – I kiedyś –, jeźli odbierzesz święcenia Możesz na mojém miejscu stać na czele, Tego sióstr cichych w Panu zgromadzenia Mój jasny cichy, sierocy aniele! Tu biedna Stasia marmurem pobladła, Milczała chwilę nie długą – i z krzykiem Jako podcięte drzewo matce padła Do nóg . . . by mówić o czem dotąd z nikim Mówić nieśmiała . . . Wreszcie, rzekła drżąca Matko, twa wola i twe prawa święte, Bez Ciebie wszelkie drogi mi przeklęte, Lecz jak przed Bogiem spowiedź ta gorąca! Świadczę się tobie że ten rycerz w borze Rzekł. że bezemnie więcéj żyć niemoże, Że, choćby klasztor przyszło mu szturmować Chce mnie poślubić . . . choć krwi nieżałować! I wyznam tobie, że mi w tym klasztorze Nieraz już straszno, i że nieraz nocą Gorzko płakałam, czuję mą sierocą Dolę . . . O! czuję że ja matki niémam Mnie tak żal za nim! . . Ja tu – niewytrzymam!!! Dość! Xieni na to – uroczyście wstała, I groźnie rzekła: otrzymasz coś chciała, Snać inna całe była Boża wola – Wojciech twój –! dawno za nim się wstawiano Do mnie i listy za listem pisano, Niechżeć światowa będzie słodka dola – Niemiałam dzieci, dziećmi rozporządzać Się nieodważę! i masz prawo żądać Losu twojego według własnéj woli . . . . (Choć mnie samotna starość nieco boli –!) . . Jeszcze za życia mego was połączę Wezwę Wojciecha, jutro do mej kraty Tobie xiążęce dawne moje szaty Część mego mienia daję – i zakończę Szczęśliwa, twojem tu uszczęśliwieniem! Teraz mnie zostaw samą moje dziecię Błagać chcę Pana, z matki uniesieniem By Ci uśmiechem przeszło całe życie! – – I głośno łkając, wyszła Stasia z celi Przed matką Boską padła w łzach zalana Serce jéj cięży, to znów się weseli To znów za xienią żal, jak młyński kamień Ciśnie pierś biedną . . . i woła do Pana! Rodziców duchy! o! stróże anieli! . . . – – – Z za blizkiéj kraty głos jéj dobrze znany Dziko, ponuro wołał: „pierścień zamień! . .” Nosiłaś go już długo, oto drugi – Weź go na rękę, Pani, dziś od sługi! . . . Zbyt długie noce pod temi murami Trawię nieszczęsny! miałaś błagać xieni! Jeźlim niemiły – to z mniszki zimnemi Zostań! mnie w boje czas, za Tatarami! Lub mi uściele Wisła zimne łoże . . . . Dłużéj ma wola walczyć już – niemoże . . . Zadrżała Stasia – za kratą kościoła Stał Wojciech w stali, ale tak zmieniony Że tylko sercem znowu, poznać zdoła Tego co życie – ocalił straconej . . . Był jak trup blady, długa broda czarna Na pierś spadała – wzrok w oblicze śniade Zapadł . . . . i jéj twarz była tak ofiarna Jako Westalki, co przy ogniu siada . . . . Niemo podała mu pierścień przez kratę I drugi w zamian wzięła od rycerza, On do ust tulił jéj bieluchną szatę! I ręce złożył jakby do pacierza . . . Patrząc w nią niemo . . . długa chwila była – – – ! Jego zapadła twarz jaśniała śniado Zęby błyszczały po pod wargą bladą Co uśmiechnięta pyta: niewierzyła . . . . ! Szepnęła Stasia xieni zezwoliła! I sama z tobą będzie wnet mówiła – Bo ja bez ciebie dłużej żyć nie mogę Chociaż za matką czuję żal i trwogę Z tobą bym zaraz tutaj umrzeć chciała Byle ma dusza z tobą uleciała, Bo ja Cię – kocham!!!” Runął na kolana – I krzyk radości rozdarł pierś młodziana Krzyk z piersi ludzkiéj lecący do Pana Co gromem szczęścia kończy się lub skonem! . . I znikła Stasia, jak nikną anieli On krzyknął zostań!! i z rozdartém łonem Tęsknie do kraty przypadł pordzewiałéj Jeszcze mu rączką skinęła i w bieli Niknie . . . Na chwilę tę wieki czekałem! O! zostań jeszcze! jam biedny! zbyt śmiały! Za jedną chwilę dam życie! kochałem Cię serca mego żądz bezbrzeżnych szalem!!! Na ten głos Stasia wraca oczyniona, W ogień by na ten głos drżący leciała! . . Staje u kraty . . . ręce mu podała Na czole drogiém składa je natchniona Wzrok jego tonie . . . prawie pół zemdlona, Głowy ich chylą się obie do kraty Przez kratę usta z sobą się spotkały Jako dwie arfy przy sobie zadrżały W których się chwilą – całych potęg światy Ozwały! cale rozsłoniły nieba I tylko umrzeć! . . tak by im potrzeba . . . W tem ptak zabrzęczał po szybie kościelnéj – I znikła Stasia . . . . cienie zapadały, On tęsknie przypadł, do kraty zrdzewiałéj Czoło płonące przytknął, zamknął oczy Już za nią ginął w tęsknocie piekielnéj, Stał jako posąg, aż go noc otoczy . . . Całował kratę któréj się dotknęła Lawina uczuć na serce runęła! Wreszcie się zerwał, i klasztornym dzwonem Obudzon powstał i był oniemiały . . . Wyleciał z piersią pełną, wysłać gońce Do druhów . . . krewnych . . . . szalał aż łza błysła! Jakże mu cudnie zachodziło słońce . . . . Jak cudne gwiazdy na niebios lazurze, I w purpurowéj łónie śrébrna Wisła! . . Jak gdzieś przepadły na dnie serca burze, Nito Eumenid uśpienie godzinne, Zda się że chwile wróciły dziecinne! . Łysnęło – w dali zagrzmiały niebiosa, Pieśnią słowiczą – drży wieczorna rosa . . . Śmiał się! potokiem łez się nagle zalał Chodził nad Wisłą – i z radości – szalał!!! Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Wiersze Kategoria:Poematy